


Fancyest Feast 3

by nancynegative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynegative/pseuds/nancynegative
Summary: love conquers all





	Fancyest Feast 3

Crookshanks drank the shot of alcohol, wincing at the taste. “Are you sure about this?” He asked, his cute little foot beans leaving marks on the frosty shot glass. “Of course I’m sure,” said McGonagal. “I’m the brightest witch of my age group. Besides, all cats like pussy and we’re cats.”  
The door to the Room of Requirement swung open and Mrs. Norris sauntered in. The room looked like a fancy Parisian apartment. It was decorated in mostly black and white with a large circular bed with a red velvet blanket. A large ‘chat noir’ print hung above a sleek fireplace. Exactly how rooms look in Paris.

The two older cats watched captivated as Ms. Norris padded over to the bed. She knew they were watching and added a little extra swish to her tail. She sat on the luxuriously, soft blanket and began making biscuits. Then she peered under her eyelashes suductively, “What are you fuckers waiting for?”

McGonagal as a cat and Crookshanks rushed over to join her on the bed. Crookshanks was already diamond hard at the thought of what the night had in store. McGonagal kneeled behind Norris and began squeezing her breasts perfectly while Crookshanks kissed Ms Norris sensually. Mrs. Norris pushed McGonagal onto the bed and hungrily began to lick her special slit. “Can I call you Minerva?” She whispered breathlessly. “No thank you,” she said. Her rough tongue felt like heaven to Mcgonagal and she felt white hot arousal building. Ms Norris was a needy slut and said “Crookshanks put your throbbing member in me while I eat her out.” Crookshanks happily complied. Norris yowled like a filthy whore at the surge of pleasure. The three began moving frantically, sweating all over each other and cursing expletives. Finally stars and galaxies collided behind their eyelids and they all had an orgasm at the same time.

They lay together breathing heavily. “Happy birthday Mrs. Norris!” Crookshanks and McGonagall said. 

Mrs. Norris wiped away one tear and said “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”


End file.
